Jealous of you
by PhannosaurusDill
Summary: Louise visits Dan and Phil and they decide to go out for some christmas shopping. On the way Louise flirts with Phil and this really upsets Dan, soon he takes matters into his own hands and starts clinging to Phil and finally admitting his true feelings. - Phan


The sun shone through the window of the boy's home but neither made any attempt to get out of bed. Dan had his head rested on Phil's chest as he listened to his heartbeat as he slept. Phil had his arms wrapped securely around Dan's body and holding him into place while his head was positioned at a slant, is if looking down at the sleeping body of his best friend and lover.

The one thing about Dan and Phil that many of their friends tend to forget is if you ask them to do anything, they will probably forget unless you send them texts continuously reminding them. This is exactly what had happened today and the reason why Louise AKA Sprinkleofglitter was now stuck outside their building shivering and with her phone permanently attached to her head in an attempt to contact either of them.

After trying Dan's phone, for what seemed like ever, she decided to try and contact Phil. Success soon followed when she heard the groggy sound of Dan answering with an 'Alarm clock I told you to shut up' and following that was the sound of Phil yawning and replying 'That is not an alarm it is my phone tune… who is phoning me at this time of morning.'

Grabbing his phone from Dan's hand he looked at the ID and froze, slowly he turned to Dan and whispered, "We was suppose to be up and ready an hour ago, Louise has probably been outside freezing to death."

Dan groaned and got out of the others bed and made his way to his own room to find some clothes. Phil on the other hand finally decided now was the best time to actually talk to Louise. "Sorry! We shall be down to answer the door in literally… one second." With that he hung up and flung open the front door, completely forgetting the fact he was only wearing his boxers and nothing else. The cold air wrapped around his body and he soon began to shiver. "Shit Lou, come in." He stood to the side and waited as she walked into their home before he shut the door behind her.

"Sorry we was still asleep" he laughed and scratched his head nervously.

"Oh it's okay Phil, it happens. Wow look at you Mr, you know how to greet a girl." She laughed placing her hand on his chest. At this point Dan walked into the room in his usual black skinny jeans and one of Phil's playful colour t-shirts. "Hey Dan, you are awfully bright today? Did you have a good sleep or something?" She joked as she playfully hit his shoulder.

"I suppose you could say I had a great sleep. My Pillow was rather comfortable." No-one really knew about the boy's relationship, to be honest they didn't even really fully understand it themselves. They knew they liked each other, they would always sleep and cuddle up to each other, but neither asked the other out.

Phil blushed slightly at that comment and decided now was the best time to probably go and put some clothes on. "I won't be too long I promise." He smiled and made his way to his room and quickly grabbed some clothing off of the floor. Pulling on his jeans he then grabbed his 'pugs' jumper and put that on. It was pretty cold outside so there was no way he was just going out wearing just a t-shirt. He then grabbed his belts that he always kept behind his bedroom door and then headed back out into the main room while putting them on.

Dan was sat eating his cereals while talking to Louise about what ever it was they was planning on doing today. Seeing as it was getting closer to Christmas both Dan and Phil had agreed to let Louise stay with them while she did a bit of shopping for Darcy, because of this they also agreed to go with her and hang around in London while they also did a bit of shopping for friends and family.

Their plans for the day included getting a proper breakfast at a nice little café on their way to the train station, and then they would go to the train station to get into London Paddington itself and then take the Tube around London. Around lunchtime they would find a nice place to sit down and have food before finally doing a last shop and heading back to their home.

After grabbing their keys the three of them headed out of the house and made their way towards the small café, just like they agreed. When they made it they sat around a normal rectangle styled table, Dan opposite Phil and Louise next to Dan.

The day was going painfully slow for Dan, seeing as they was out in public he couldn't really walk closer to Phil without it looking weird, he couldn't reach out for his hand, despite wanting to so bad and he could really say anything sweet. He also had to deal with Louise constantly touching Phil, rubbing his arms, pointing out he looked cold and handing him her own scarf. She was also walking close to him and cuddling into his side, Dan had to admit he was really jealous of it. Sure he knew deep down somewhere Louise wasn't doing this on purpose, Dan knew she was happily married and had a child so there was no way she would be 'flirting' maliciously with Phil.

Dan held behind a lot as he didn't want to interrupt their 'cute' moments, and at the same time he didn't want to seem needy or arrogant. He wanted to join in, he really did, but he knew if he was going to say anything it would come across horrible and he didn't want to offend anyone.

As they got back on the train to head home Dan was about to sit next to Phil when Louise got there first. Sighing he sat a few seats down pretty much secluding him from all conversations. He slipped his earphones into his ears and decided to listen to some music, it wasn't a particularly long journey, but it would have been really boring if he didn't have any type of music. He then pulled out his phone to update his twitter when he realised there was a text from Phil.

From Phil: Hey Dan? Are you okay? You seem really angry…  
>From Phil: Have I done something wrong :

He was about to ignore the message and put his phone away when another came through.

From Phil: I can see you reading the messages Dan, come on tell me what's wrong, I thought we were best friends =/

From Dan: Are you sure Phil? Really? I mean you seem to be having a much better time without me here? When we get off the train I am heading home, I am sure you will enjoy a lovely meal without me also.

With that he put the phone back in his pocket and leaned against the window. He could feel tears threatening to fall from his eyes, so to avoid that he closed them. About 30 minutes later the train journey was nearing an end so he decided it was a good time to check his phone again. Sure he could feel it vibrating against his leg but he really didn't want to check it back then.

From Phil: Dan please don't be like that, you know I want you here, you know Lou want's you here too, she came to see the both of us.  
>From Phil: seriously Dan what happened, you was fine this morning?<br>From Phil: Is it because Louise was touching me?  
>From Phil: Dan please just talk to me, what else do you want me to say or do. If you want me to move down there and sit with you I will!<p>

From Phil: Please… I miss you; please don't be mad at me.

From Phil: Dan please don't make me say something soppy through text message because we both know that the Text God will be reading our messages and send it out to the Phandom…

Dan snorted at that one, it was a little joke they always shared together. He remembered the night it came around, he was led on the sofa with his head on Phil's lap when he suddenly thought about how text messages actually worked. Then they both decided to joke about how there was 'Text Gods' who could read everyone's text message and if they decided they didn't like your text then your message wouldn't send to the recipient. The 'Text God' also had the power to post your text publicly to everyone if they wanted to, and since that day they was both very careful what the text out.

From Phil: Okay, well I guess I will leave you alone then…

Dan sighed and slipped his phone back into his pocket, was he really jealous of Louise? Phil wasn't even his boyfriend, they weren't dating so why was he so angry at the way Louise was touching him or the way she was wording things. Even though he knew Louise really well, for some reason he couldn't see Louise as their friend, he was seeing Louise as a fangirl, or a girlfriend of Phils and that was why he was really jealous.

Phil was attractive, there really was no denying it, and they had been best friends for 5 years and lived together for around 3 or 4 years. In that time neither Dan nor Phil really got into any relationships, they were both just content on being them, sitting inside and playing games together. Of course Dan could understand why the fan's shipped them both together as it was pretty obvious they spent a lot of their free time, and work time together. Dan had never really thought about the possibility of losing Phil before and the idea of him losing him now actually scared him slightly, so when he was Phil and Louise as close as they was he had a little bit of a slap back to reality. Phil wasn't going to be his forever and there was no way he could stop Phil from being in a relationship if that was what he wanted.

The train soon stopped and Dan got up from his chair and headed out of the carriage, he was soon joined by Phil and Louise when they had managed to battle their way out also. He put his earphones back in his pocket and smiled up at them, he had to think positive, he couldn't be a moaning brat all day.

"Hey Lou?" Phil spoke up, " I'm feeling a little ill so I may head back to the flat, so if you guys are okay with it would you rather just having food at the flat?"

"Sounds great to me" Louise smiled and followed Dan and Phil back to their flat. The walk was pretty quiet as they were all also tired, Phil was walking next to Dan this time and ever so slightly brushed his hand passed Dan's

"When we get back we shall have a talk." Phil added and smiled at him.

Dan nodded, that was probably the best idea, but he still couldn't shake the feeling, he was still pretty mad at Louise was flirting with Phil all day.

"Actually I think we should take a little look around our town before we head back into the house, I mean they have all nice handmade crafts around at the moment" Dan spoke up and smiled softly, he had to throw those feelings aside and start acting like a good friend. So far he was sure he was driving Louise away with his shittyness, so he really needed to make it up to her.

"Are you sure?" Phil asked, he knew something was wrong with Dan but he didn't want to push him for anything he didn't want to talk about.

"That does sound fun, but only if you really want to?" Louise moved closer to Phil again, she had always had a fondness for him, not in a romantic way but in a protection type of way.

"Of course, come on." Dan smiled cheerily as he wrapped his arms around Phil's shoulders and bumped his waist into his. Now they was back in their own town they could do pretty much what ever they wanted.

"God Dan you have such a boney waist."

"That wasn't what you was saying last night" Dan winked and slipped his hand into Phil's, he had never done anything like this before but he needed closeness and he needed it now. He didn't care what anyone else thought, Phil was his and he was going to make sure no-one took him away from him.

"Oh aye?" Louise laughed, "What have I missed out on then? Is that why Dan answered the phone this morning." She winked and smiled at them.

"well…"

"Totally" Dan interjected. He had no idea where this newfound confidence came from. Sure he was a pretty confident guy online but in reality he was a huge nervous mess.

"Dan?" Phil warned, he had no idea what Dan was doing but he wanted to know right now.

"Yes?" He asked still holding onto Phil's hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Basically this…" With that he stopped in his spot causing Phil to stop also. He turned to the side and pulled Phil as close to him as he could only using one hand. Now they were stood facing each other, Dan reached down with his other hand to hold the second hand of Phil's so he now had them both.

"D…Dan…"

"Sh…" Dan mumbled before leaning down slightly and capturing Phil's lips on his own. The kiss was soft, nothing passionate or rushed, their lips didn't even part, it only lasted a few seconds before Dan pulled back. His face was red and his eyes was closed, he was scared to look up encase Phil's face had a look of disgust on in.

"Dan…" Phil whispered again, neither of them really cared or remembered that Louise was literally stood a few centimetres away from them. "What was that about…?"

"I was scared I was losing you." Dan admitted. " No offence Louise but seeing the way you was around him, flirting with him, touching him, it made me mad. We spend day after day cuddled up on the sofa together that I never really realised that one day I would lose you to someone. I'm really not prepared to lose you Phil." He looked down, tears once again threatening to leave his eyes.

"You won't lose me you idiot, you are my best friend Dan. Sure we may act more than friends, sure we cuddle up and sleep together, sure I have feelings for you, but you will always be my best friend. Even if we are lovers or soul mates or what ever, you will still always be my best friend also."

"You two are so adorable seriously, are you only now admitting it to each other?" Louise laughed lightly and hugged both boys. "If I knew me using Phil as a protection shield would get this out of Dan I should of done it years ago, the sexual tension between you two is so high even the homos stay away." She joked.

"Not adorable…" Dan laughed, he pulled Phil back into a huge hug and smiled happy. " I love you… If you don't mind me saying that of course…"

"I don't mind at all, because I love you to Dan. Always have, always will."


End file.
